Aprendiendo a patinar en hielo?
by Sakura moonstar
Summary: Sonic esta corriendo como siempre pero esa mañana algo inesperado pasa, a qué llevará esto?... SonicAmy, TailsCream y KnuxRouge son las parejas por ahora, pueden aparecer mas. Primer fic subido, crítica constructiva es bienvenida.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Ningún personaje de este fic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA._

_Ok, primer fic que publico asi que porfavor tenganme paciencia._

_

* * *

_

**Aprendiendo a patinar?**

**Ch.1**

Un día a medio día, Sonic estaba corriendo por la ciudad y vio a Amy cuidando sus rosales y decidió detenerse a saludar, qué lo hizo decidir eso? Quién sabe.

"Hola Amy! Qué onda?" Sonic dijo a una distancia segura, por si acaso.

"Oh, hola Sonic. Solo estoy cuidando mi jardín. Qué te trae por aquí?" Amy dijo resistiendo el impulso de glompearlo y ahuyentarlo accidentalmente.

"Ya sabes, sólo estaba corriendo por aquí y decidí pasar a saludar." dijo acercándose un poco al ver que no iba a ser tackleado-glompeado o perseguido hoy por ella.

"Ok, gracias Sonic. Es bueno vete por aquí." dijo alegremente y siguió cuidando sus plantas.

'Heh, me agrada cuando está normal envés de persiguiéndome para tratar de forzarme al matrimonio.' Sonic pensó sonriendo.

"Necesitas ayuda en algo?" preguntó del otro lado del rosal.

"Hmm, no Sonic, gracias. Oye, te puedes quedar un rato? Quiero preguntarte algo...no te preocupes, no te perseguiré hoy, lo prometo." dijo riéndose un poco y siendo cuidadosa de no lastimar sus rosas ni decir algo que pudiese hacer a Sonic huir.

"Okey, de nada. Seh, me quedaré un rato." dijo riéndose un poco también.

"Genial! Sólo espera un momento, ya casi termino aquí." dijo intentando no sonar tan emocionada como estaba.

"Entendido." Sonic dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, ahora bajo la sombra de un árbol.

**~Media hora después~**

"Perdón por hacerte esperar Sonic." Amy dijo avergonzada, no habiendo previsto tardar tanto.

"No hay problema. Me gusta estar en la sombra de los árboles." dijo calmadamente.

"Oh, de acuerdo. Uhmm, gustas algo de tomar?" dijo aliviada.

"No, estoy bien. Gracias Amy. Y, qué me querías decir?"

"Err, bueno...sobre eso...estaba pensando..."

**~Dos horas después, ahora 2pm~**

Era realmente sorprendente, pero Sonic había estado intentando entender lo que Amy murmuraba envés de huir como demonio cuando entendió lo que Amy decía y Amy no estaba colgándosele como una fangirl o persiguiéndolo.

"Porfavor Sonic, vámos a patinar sobre hielo mañana!" rogaba Amy por enésima vez, haciendo cara de cachorro y haciéndolo mirar a otra parte para resistir su ruego.

'Demonios, cómo me metí en este lío?' Sonic pensó mirando rápidamente a Amy, quien parecía lista para llorar...ahora se arrepentía de haberla visto e incluso detenerse a saludar.

"Bien de acuerdo, con quién más y dónde?" suspiró no queriendo que llorara ni darle demasiadas esperanzas.

"Yay! Gracias Sonic, prometo que no te arrepentirás!" she dijo alegremente. "Vamos con Cream y Tails, al lago puesto que está congelado. Humm...a las cuatro de la tarde?"

Sonic suspiró en alivio 'Almenos no pidió ir solo conmigo' "De acuerdo, deja veo si quieren ir. A las cuatro esta bien por mí, hasta luego Amy." dijo y se fué corriendo, dejándola sola en su jardín otraves.

**~Después de correr un rato más~**

Cuando Sonic llegó a casa, se topó con algo inusual, en la cocina estaba Tails cocinando...CON CREAM!

Cream usualmente estaba en compañía de su chao pero hoy Cheese no estaba, Tails no era alguien a quien le agradara cocinar pero parecía estar más que felíz por alguna razón.

'Tails está un poco muy felíz, tomando en cuenta que no le gusta cocinar. Hmm...preguntaré después.'

"Umm, hola. Ya llegué, que pasa?" Sonic preguntó algo asombrado.

"Oh, hola Sonic! Bienvenido a casa, estamos preparando la cena." Tails dijo más felíz que lo usual.

"Oh, hola . Espero no molestar aquí, le gustaría algo en especial para cenar?" Cream dijo educadamente pero muy felíz también.

"Claro que no Cream, aquí siempre eres bienvenida! Uhm veamos...nah lo que hagan esta bien, gracias." Sonic dijjo de todo corazón, luego le dió a Tails el gesto de 'hablamos después'. 'Quien no estorba ayuda mucho, verdad?' pensó, así que decidió ir a la sala puesto que solo estaba parado ahí haciendo nada.

* * *

_(A/N): Perdón por el mal inicio. Apreciaría que me hicieran notar mis errores para poder mejorar, pero sin ser groseros porfavor. La crítica constructiva es mejor. n.n_


End file.
